


Damned if I Do. Damned if I Don't

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At the moment, Coercion, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Erik Being Cocky, Erik You Slut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hate Sex, I mean- it's me so it's not DIRTY, Manipulation, Marriage Proposal, Smitten Erik, Unhealthy Relationships, Use a condom people!, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: After the death of her friend King T'Challa, the reader is forced to contend with the advances of the current ruler of Wakanda who is hellbent on making her his.





	1. My King?

**Author's Note:**

> So- the reader was born outside of Wakanda, just a heads up. So she's a woc who's either biracial, multiracial or of just African descent. That's entirely up to you and however best you relate or view her/yourself.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You paled at the revelation. This was the man T'Challa had told you about the day prior, how was this happening?
> 
> "T'Challa-"
> 
> "He's swimming with the fishes now," N'Jadaka grinned, revealing the gold lying his canines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like most things- I have no idea where this is going. Bear with me here. I've never written Killmonger imagines and I haven't written an imagine in months so there's that. Hope you like it.

* * *

You were sat on the bed in T'Challa's chambers, when he had left your house the day prior, he'd still seemed jilted. You needed to know if he was alright.

There was a commotion in the streets below, prompting you to run onto the balcony to hear what was happening. Wailing filled the streets as people embraced each other, you hadn't seen a display quite like that since the death of T'Chaka. Something within you clicked and you rushed towards the throne room, fearing what you may find.

It was empty... That wasn't exactly strange but the empty hallways leading there were. The Dora Milaje were nowhere to be found.

The doors opened and you turned around hoping to see T'Challa but instead you were met with W'Kabi and a stranger wearing the king's ceremonial necklace.

"W'Kabi, what's going on? Where is everyone? Why are the people in the streets mourning?"

"Y/N, you need to calm down," W'Kabi sighed, placing a hand on your shoulder.

"Don't tell me to calm down W'Kabi! Where's T'Challa?!"

The stranger grinned and sized you up, seemingly undressing you with his eyes.

"Do you mind?" You scoffed finding his gaze uncomfortable.

"Do I mind?" The stranger asked with a cocky grin.

His accent was American, as was his entire demeanour. You disliked him already.

"Did I stutter?" You scoffed. "Stare at me like that again and I'll rip your eyes from their sockets."

"W'Kabi, you should probably tell her to speak to her king with more respect."

"My king?" You scoffed.

"Yes," W'Kabi replied.

"How does that- that doesn't make any sense."

The stranger chuckled and walked past you, taking a seat on the the throne.

"This is N'Jadaka, _son of N'Jobu-_ "

You paled at the revelation. This was the man T'Challa had told you about the day prior, how was this happening?

"T'Challa-"

"He's swimming with the fishes now," N'Jadaka grinned, revealing the gold lying his canines.

You could barely contain your emotions and you lunged at the new king, prepared to do as much damage as you could but you were caught by W'Kabi who held you tightly.

"Don't be stupid Y/N," W'Kabi spoke softly to you.

"You condone this?! T'Challa was your friend!"

"He did what T'Challa was unable to! He killed Klaue, he served justice!"

"Judging by those marks on his chest I'd say it wasn't that hard for him. You turned your back on decades of friendship because an outsider granted you vengeance."

"W'Kabi, I think you oughta take this lovely lady to a cell. Give her time to learn some manners."

"You're going to have to kill me!" You spat as W'Kabi began dragging you out.

"Like you said gorgeous, won't be hard for me to," he grinned in amusement.

W'Kabi managed to carry you into the holding cells and locked you in.

"What the fuck W'Kabi! You're taking orders from him! Let me out!" You screamed.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, he won't hesitate to kill you."

"I sure hope so, because unlike you- I'm not going to blindly follow him."

"You weren't in Wakanda when Klaue attacked. Hell- I don't even think you were born. You don't know what he took from us. From me."

"T'Challa was your friend," you repeated.

"It was a fair fight."

"Where are Shuri and the Queen Mother?"

"Last I saw, Nakia was taking them away."

"So they're safe?"

"I would think so," he nodded.

"Then go. I don't wish to see you,"

"I take no pleasure in this Y/N," W'Kabi sighed walking off.

* * *

  _You_   _weren't expecting T'Challa to come see you, he'd gone to Korea on a mission with his ex after all. But there he was, on your doorstep, his typical zeal was missing you'd noticed. How badly had the mission gone?_

_"My king," you greeted._

_T'Challa nodded in response._

_"May I come in?" He asked._

_"Of course," you replied, stepping aside to let him in. "Are you alright?"_

_"No," he sighed._

_"Were you unsuccessful?"_

_"Yes, but there's more," T'Challa responded._

_"Want to talk about it?"_

* * *

 You jumped up at the sound of footsteps, it was the Dora Milaje, a part of you wondered if they were there to execute you. The other part didn't care, you knew death would be swift.

"The king requests your presence in his chambers."

"You can tell the king to go fuck himself," you scoffed.

"Time to go," their lieutenant spoke.

The vibranium barrier was taken down and you were cuffed and led to an unfamiliar room. At least he didn't add insult to injury by staying in T'Challa's chambers.

He grinned at you when you were escorted in and the cuffs were taken off, his gaze penetrating and he didn't hide the desire behind it.

"Y/N right, I heard you and the old king were pretty tight."

"We were friends." You nodded.

"Bit more than that from what I heard."

"Why am I here?" You scoffed.

"Curious to see if that offer extends to the current king."

"That's presumptuous of you," you scoffed. "Then again, you did show up here demanding a challenge when all you had to prove you were deserving was a name."

"I won that challenge though, but no worries you still have a chance to become queen."

"Become Queen?"

"T'Challa was gonna make you his queen wasn't he?"

"That's hardly your business but to prevent propaganda- no. He was not. He and I were just friends."

"Y'all were fucking."

"He was in love with someone else."

"You salty about that?"

 "No, I was not _salty._ T'Challa and I knew our boundaries."

"Seems like a decent agreement. I can't have one of those. Girls always be getting attached to me."

"I can't imagine why."

"You'll have to get to know me first."

"Will I now?" You smirked, playing along.

"Definitely, I mean- I'm real curious as to what made my cousin keep you around."

"You'll have to come closer to find out."

N'Jadaka scoffed and came closer to you. How stupid of him, you thought as you managed to grab the blade from your boot. When he was close enough, you attempted to stab him- but of course, he managed to dodge your attacks.

"You're a crazy bitch aren't you?"

"You have no idea," you scoffed, lunging at him again.

He grabbed your arm and disarmed you, prompting you to use your feet. You kicked him in the stomach, the shock allowed him to release your hand and used that to your advantage, landing a solid right hook.

Your actions seemed to amuse him as he just stood there and allowed you to hit him until he decided he'd had enough and grabbed your hands holding each wrist. There was no way to counter his hold, his grip was locked in tight, and now, being this close to him and witnessing the strength of his intensity, the fire in his eyes, you wanted to fold. But you knew you couldn't. You had to maintain your resolve.

"Damn, you're an aggressive little thing huh?"

"Fuck off," you spat attempted to break free.

"How the fuck can I do that when this shit turns me on like crazy?"

"Fucking pig! I'm going to kill you!"

"Don't tease me," he chuckled darkly. "But I guess I was wrong, you do need some more time to learn some fucking manners."

"I'll need an entire eternity you murdering asshole."

"Says the girl who just pulled a knife on me. Damn- these double standards are fucking insane."

"Why don't you just kill me? If you wanted T'Challa's queen-"

"I don't want his Queen," he scoffed. "I'm tryna find my own. And I gotta say- you're gonna be a great one," he grinned as Okoye walked in with the rest of the Dora Milaje. "I'll be seeing around gorgeous."


	2. I Just Hate That It Had to Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "As much as I'd like to stay and chat- I have work to do. Join me for dinner?"
> 
> "I'd actually prefer starving."
> 
> "Good thing it wasn't so much a question as it was an order."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dress I'm envisioning is something similar to that iconic red dress Rihanna wore to the Valerian premiere. The red one. (Only with a fitted bodice)

* * *

You let out a groan as ' _your king'_ came to your cell once again. You were annoyed with his constant visits, you would both just sit in silence and challenge each other with the strength of your gazes but you weren't having it that afternoon.

"What the fuck do you want- _Erik?"_ You scoffed, spitting his American name in contempt.

"And she speaks," he smirked.

"Here to kill me?"

"Just taking in the beauty Wakanda has to offer."

"Oh go fuck yourself," you spoke rolling your eyes in disgust.

"Right now? Didn't take you for a voyeur, sexy."

"Is this your idea of torture? Because I think it's more effective than the Dora Milaje's typical methods. We should implement it permanently."

"Yea must be torturous for you to be this close to me and not be able to touch me huh?"

"Actually your voice just makes me want to shove my fingers into my ears."

"My presence make you wanna shove 'em anywhere else?" He asked with the slightest lick of his lips and the dirtiest grin you'd ever seen in your life.

"I- shut up!" You stammered, causing him to chuckle.

"That red's a nice shade on you," he spoke cockily gesturing to the blush that had crept up your cheeks. "I'd give anything to know how far it can go."

"I'm right here, why don't you come see for yourself?"

"Nice try sexy, but I'm not falling for your little seduction trick this time."

"Ah- so the barrier's there for your protection?"

"Our mutual protection... God only knows what I'm thinking of right now..."

"I know the feeling, but they had me properly frisked this time," you scoffed.

"Pretty envious I couldn't do it myself..."

"When are you going to quit, Killmonger?" You scoffed. "It's been a week."

"I never quit, I follow through on everything I put my mind to. Ain't my presence here enough to show that?"

"Your presence here shows your persistence and inability to take a hint."

"Damn girl- you icy," he chuckled, pulling his robe together for dramatic effect. "As much as I'd like to stay and chat- I have work to do. Join me for dinner?"

"I'd actually prefer starving."

"Good thing it wasn't so much a question as it was an order."

You let out a sigh as his imposing frame disappeared down the hallway from view. Now you had to have dinner with him, that was definitely not something you were looking forward to.

* * *

Shortly after Erik had left you, you were escorted to a room where attendants were waiting for you. This bastard was really serious about this Queen business. You had to admit, certain parts of being waited on had their perks, but being reminded of the fact that it was just for Killmonger's pleasure put a damper on the experience.

Nonetheless, you walked into the dining hall and rolled your eyes, you had to remind him that you didn't exactly want to be there, even if the food was much better than the stuff they were feeding you in the cells.

"You look breathtaking."

"Not breathtaking enough, you're still alive." You spoke, sounding sickeningly sweet.

"Nice one, but really, you look gorgeous."

"You have somewhat decent taste."

"I'll take that compliment," he grinned.

Truthfully, you'd loved the dress you were wearing. Sure- it was something you'd typically shy away from, but you loved the way the tight bodice fitted to your waist before the skirt flared out and flowed around you. Granted- you could do without the looks directed at your cleavage and collarbones but you wouldn't change a single detail on the garment, especially not the fiery red that complimented your skin so well.

"So- I'm having dinner with you... Why?"

"I wanna have dinner with you?" He scoffed.

"You didn't want to have dinner with me before."

"I did, just couldn't trust your crazy ass with the silverware."

 "You trust me now?" You scoffed.

"I've gotten used to the idea of even more heightened reflexes, speed and strength. So if you try anything, I'll take your ass and put you across my knee."

"I'll bite a chunk out of your arm if you try that."

"I knew you were on some kinky shit."

You rolled your eyes at his response.

"So- since our first meeting, I've been mad curious about you."

"Oh yea? I bet," you scoffed.

"So I started asking 'round, turns out we have a lot in common."

"Like?"

"We're both outsiders aren't we?"

"I was born outside of Wakanda don't think that makes us the same."

"Right, you grew up here. Meanwhile I found my dad's dead body in my living room..."

"T'Challa told me what happened to you...."

"Oh did he now?"

"He was crushed when he heard what his father had done."

"Must be hard to live your entire life emulating a man who turned out to be a murdering asshole," Erik sneered, the shift in his typically flirty demeanour clearly distinguished.

"Yes, I do imagine it does," you scoffed at the man before you.

"At least he got to grow up and know his daddy. He grew up a prince, living in paradise, never had to worry about poverty, or hunger, or being shot by cops."

"He's not to blame for his father's mistakes."

"Don't fucking sit there and defend his ass."

"He didn't know about you. You killed him and he was innocent."

"None of y'all is innocent!" He answered, immediately silencing you.

_Yup, he was terrifying when he was mad...._

"You think being not guilty makes you innocent? You may not have killed my dad but all of you sat here behind your borders and barriers while your brothers and sisters were being sold and treated as property."

"Who was doing the selling?" You scoffed, not ready to crumble just yet. "Our brothers and sisters were taken from their families and sold to white men by people who looked like them. Just like your father betrayed us by selling our vibranium to that monst-"

You were cut off by Erik's hand gripping your throat, not exactly squeezing but there was pressure there. You knew that if he wished- he could have crushed your windpipe.

"Don't talk about my fucking father as if you knew shit about him."

"I'm sorry," you nodded.

Killmonger scoffed,

"No you ain't. You just don't wanna die," he spoke, applying more pressure.

"You think I'm afraid of dying?" You scoffed. "I'm not. I'm genuinely sorry, you didn't deserve to go through that."

By this, tears had started to prickle at the corners of your eyes and you'd began feeling lightheaded, but you never looked away.

Erik released you and walked out onto the balcony, his hands gripping the the railing tightly. You knew he was an extremely dangerous man and he'd just tried to kill after all- but you weren't aware of where you stood with him or what his entire mindset was. So against your better judgement, you walked out and stood next to him.

"Not exactly how I envisioned my hands on your neck," Erik sighed, being the one to break the silence.

"Yea, I can't imagine you'd think that. Well now you know why T'Challa kept me around."

"Hmm... What else that smart mouth do?"

"You literally just strangled me two minutes ago," you scoffed. The man seemed to have _flirt_ as his default setting.

"I'd like to say the plant did it. But that's a lie, I just snapped."

"You do that often?"

"Random bouts of anger that I can't control? Nah."

"So anger you can control?"

"I've been angry my entire life. Even before my daddy died. Angry that my neighbourhood was shit, angry that all people expected of me was to be a criminal. Angry that I'd never be accepted here."

You let out a sigh and allowed your hand to slide up his arm and rest on his shoulder.

"And now?"

"Neighbourhood's still shit, I got a license to kill and I'm a king."

"Basically, you're what everyone thought you'd turn out to be only now there's the guise that you're a hero?"

"No one ever thought I'd be King. Proved all those fuckers wrong."

"I hope you understand why I can't congratulate you on your victory."

"I killed T'Challa," he shrugged. "Had to happen."

You nodded,

"I know the traditions. I just hate that it had to happen."

Erik nodded and stroked your cheek, the softness of the gesture contrasted the violence he'd inflicted on you earlier. You knew you had to play this game well so you leant forward and broke the gap between the two of you.

His lips were softer than you'd expected but his grip on your waist just as strong as you'd assumed it would be.

"What prompted this?" He asked pulling back.

"I guess, I cared a lot about T'Challa and didn't love him but some part of me would always crave the respect of being his queen. I listened to him, gave him council and my body. But I would never be his queen. Even if he and I were in love, an outsider as Queen when Nakia was clearly more beloved?"

"Well shit, these people are bigger idiots than I thought. Girl like you- needs to be worshipped. You're a fucking goddess."

You found yourself blushing at his words and hated that this part wasn't an act. His words clearly had an effect on you.

"There's that blush again," he smirked.

"Still wanna see how far it goes?"

"I get pretty damn nervous every time you start acting nice to me you know baby girl."

"As you should," you grinned. "But no worries, I'm not walking around with a weapon strapped to my thigh or anything."

"Imma need to check if that's cool with you."

"Go ahead," you grinned, resting your elbows on the railing behind you.

Your ears were filled with the noise of ripping fabric. The bastard had really torn your dress.

"Erik!" You gasped.

"Got in my way," he smirked kneeling before you and running his hands up the sides of your outer thighs.

A small hum of pleasure left your full lips as he continued roaming your legs with his hands. 

"So you're just gonna touch my thighs all night?" You scoffed.

"They're pretty nice thighs," he teased, lightly nipping at one.

"It's ironic isn't it," you smirked.

"What is?" He asked with a raised brow.

"You kneeling before me," you explained, your grin still present.

"Ain't a damn thing wrong with kneeling before a queen," he replied.

"I haven't accepted your proposal yet."

"I may be able to change your mind," Erik teased rising to feet.

"How so?"

"I'm quite persuasive," he smirked, sliding his hand back up your leg and rubbing you over your underwear.

"Persuade me," you spoke huskily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the dinner scene I felt kinda bleh. Ugh idk. I don't like this chapter but meh. Lemme know what you think.


	3. See What Happens When You Cooperate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, look at me," he scoffed, gripping your chin. "I'm your king now, and I'm bigger, faster and stronger than you. I can easily kill your ass. Avenging T'Challa, shit won't work. And it won't bring him back. You'll just be playing yourself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm- smut. Unedited smut written by a procrastinating tired girl. Hope you like it.

* * *

You awoke to a beam of sunlight shining in on you. You were alone. Had you really dreamt the night before? A part of you had wished that was the case but you knew the importance of being intimate him.

Shifting, you realised from the soreness of your muscles and _elsewhere,_ you couldn't have. You let out a groan at the incessant sunlight and turned your back to it with a small whine, eliciting a chuckle from the other side of the room.

"Morning sexy," Erik smirked drinking from a flask. Seriously though, it was was barely ten am.

"Isn't it a bit early to be drinking?" You scoffed.

"Time is relative, does it even really exist?"

"It's also too early to be smoking whatever the hell you're on," you groaned tossing a pillow at him.

"Yea yea," he scoffed. "Come on. Get your ass dressed. We're gonna have breakfast."

"Right," you nodded, tugging your underwear on and hooking your bra. "Hey, I know you're not fond of them but can you lend me a shirt?" You asked fiddling with the 'buckle' of your heels.

"Yea I got you shorty," he replied walking towards the wardrobe.

His search was interrupted by the swear that had left his lips. His ear was bleeding. Good, you were afraid the blade wouldn't make its mark. It was still very much an untested prototype after all. 

Killmonger turned his attention to you and you tossed another one of the small disks in his direction, it grazed his chest causing him to growl in agitation.

"Fucking crazy bitch," he growled charging towards you, dodging a few of the disks.

Before you knew it, he had tackled you onto the bed and pinned your arms above your head.

"Let me go!" You growled, thrashing violently.

"So you can fucking try to kill me again _fucking psycho,"_ he scoffed straddling your thighs, trapping you.

"You'd deserve it!"

"What the fuck are these anyway and where'd you get 'em from?" He asked eyeing the disks on the bed.

"They're blades," you scoffed.

"Yea no shit Sherlock. Where the fuck were you hiding them?"

"They're smaller modified kimoyo beads. And they were on my shoes."

"Innovative," Erik replied. He couldn't help the grin that had crossed his lips, you'd just tried to kill him but he still couldn't sate his curiosity. He needed to know more about you.

He'd trapped both your wrists beneath his palm whilst using his free hand to pick up one of the flat disks.

"You make this?"

"With my bare hands, it's my design as well," you scoffed, trying to free your arms.

"Damn girl- sexy and smart, well- somewhat smart, you're either fucking dumb or suicidal to pull this shit again."

"I went to Oxford with T'Challa," you scoffed. "He was top of the class, but I was always a bit more _inventive._ Every _concealable_ weapon wielded by Wakandan citizens was first built by me."

"Well shit, your usefulness just increased. Ain't no way I can kill you now."

"Let me go You bastard!" You growled.

"Nah babe, made that mistake twice already. I ain't letting you out of my sight again. And don't fucking look at me like that I ain't falling for that shit."

"Oh please," you scoffed. "You said that once already. But still- you do. For all your accolades and strength, you drop your guard at the promise of a taste of me."

"Country's full of pussy darling, you ain't that special."

"Then kill me."

"I've killed for less. But why would I kill you when it's gonna be way more fun to watch you fall in place?" He spoke with a dark grin. "Besides sweetie, you can run that smart mouth all you want, I got something waiting here to shut you up. Something I know you love."

"You're a pig."

"Yea, but you still let me smash didn't you? Shit- I bet you were expecting to kill me last night. Didn't know I'd put your crazy ass to bed huh?"

"Oh fuck off," you scoffed turning your head to the side.

"Hey, look at me," he scoffed, gripping your chin. "I'm your king now, and I'm bigger, faster and stronger than you. I can easily kill your ass. Avenging T'Challa, shit won't work. And it won't bring him back. You'll just be playing yourself."

"Whatever," you spat.

"No. Not whatever," he scoffed. " You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes."

"Yes who?"

"Yes, _King N'Jadaka,_ " you replied with a grimace.

"Good girl," he grinned lifting your chin and placing a kiss to your lips.

You kept your lips in a fixed line, adamant about not responding to his advances. Which was extremely difficult when his lips were that soft and you'd had full knowledge of what an amazing kisser he was. His free hand snaked up the side of your bare torso causing you to shudder and gasp, granting him the access he needed to deepen the kiss.

Yup, that was it, you were a goner. And he knew it too as he swept the rest of the kimoyo beads off of the bed and out of your reach. Your wrists were released and his hand found its way into your hair while the other rested on your thigh.

"I hope you know this doesn't mean I accept your proposal," you moaned lightly as Erik kissed your neck.

"Please, you know how many women would kill to be where you at right now?"

"Beneath the world's biggest dick?" You scoffed.

"Damn- world's biggest dick huh?" He chuckled, casting his eyes down at his erection. "Imma take your word for it. But I'm honoured." He grinned.

"That's not what I meant you arrogant-"

"Nah based on your screams last night I'd say that's exactly what you meant."

"I was playing it up."

"Well shit, you must be a great actress to fake those involuntary shudders every time I touched your skin afterwards."

"I should have slit your throat right then and there," you spat as he slid two of his fingers inside of you.

"Yea, agreed. But you were too preoccupied taking my dick like the dirty little bitch you are."

 "I'm going to kill you. You know that right?" You moaned.

"Save the threats for after breakfast. Thanks."

"When you least expect it- I'm going to kill you," you repeated. "Maybe I'll slit your throat, maybe I'll stab you depends on my mood."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me," he grinned kissing his way down your stomach.

"Shut up."

"Straight to business, I get it," he teased, laying his tongue flat against your clit while still pumping his fingers in and out of you.

"Oh- Bast _yes,"_ you moaned loudly as he sucked on your clit.

"Yea I knew you'd like that," Erik chuckled smugly from between your legs.

"Shh," you moaned, grabbing a fistful of his dreads and pulling his head back to its position.

You bit back a majority of the moans that had left your throat, not wanting to boost his ego too much.

"I'm gonna need to hear you baby girl."

"Fuck off," you gasped.

"If you think imma make your stubborn ass come with that attitude you're sadly mistaken."

"Maybe I have an attitude because you _haven't_ made me come," you scoffed.

"Ask nicely," he spoke pumping his fingers in an out of you at an agonising pace.

You shook your head. "No."

He made a tsking sound and ran his thumb over your clit, teasing you.

"You look sexy like this, you're aching to come apart on my fingers but too proud to admit that you need this. You're already shaking huh, so close," he teased placing a kiss to your mound.

 _"Plea- please,"_ you bit out.

He chuckled and withdrew his fingers before tugging his sweatpants down and guiding his hardened member towards your entrance, allowing a small sigh of content to escape your lips as he finally slid in.

"See what happens when you cooperate?" Erik scoffed lifting your body and holding you against his chest.

"Yes," you hissed, squeezing your eyes shut and digging your nails into the raised skin of his back.

"Nah, you're gonna keep your eyes open. Ain't nobody else doing this to you. Look me dead in the face and know that I'm the one that's driving you wild."

It was difficult to keep your eyes open while he pounded into you, your orgasm was near, all you needed was a push; which came in the form of his fingers rubbing your clit. A loud moan of pleasure left your lips as you rolled your hips against him, riding out your orgasm as you rested your forehead against his chest.

Next you knew, you were laid out on your back. Right- he hadn't come as yet, and if the night before was anything to go on- it'd take a while. Fortunately, or unfortunately- he seemed to be in a hurry to get the whole thing over with and began pounding into you relentlessly. You couldn't even keep up at that point, you just lied there and took it. He was going to wreck you, you thought, you could feel him in the pit of your stomach and it was driving you crazy. T'Challa had never been this rough with you, not even when he was at his angriest.

A second orgasm crept up on you and you could feel tears prickling the corners of your eyes as it approached.

"Fuck," Erik swore, gripping your thighs and pounding into you harder.

This time a scream tore from your throat as your orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks, your vision going spotty as you arched your back and threw your head back. Around the same time, Erik's thrusts had slowed down and his low groans of pleasure had filled your ears, then he pulled out and lied next to you, panting.

"Sorry by the way, was planning to pull out but that pussy's even better the second time around," he spoke, chuckles highlighting his speech.

"I'm too worn out to be pissed right now," you sighed.

"Knew you just needed some good dick to calm your ass down."

"Stop talking," you scoffed allowing yourself to rest your head on his chest.

 


End file.
